


I'm sorry (too)

by Purpleologist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 07, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Shadam Soulmate AU with your soulmate's first words on one arm and their last on the other





	I'm sorry (too)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there, nestled against his pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040385) by [hiuythn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiuythn/pseuds/hiuythn). 



> This is my first Voltron fic on AO3, though it's definitely not my first idea.  
> It just happens to be something short and sweet that I got done with quick enough to publish without hesitation.
> 
> Enjoy pre-S7 Shadam feels  
>  ~~I'm not prepared for Friday ahaha~~

_**Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane** _

_"Hi, I'm Adam"_  

**_"I'm sorry too"_ **

_**Adam** _

_"Actually, it's Shiro"_

_**"I'm sorry"** _

* * *

 

 

All his life, people told Shiro how fortunate he was that his soulmark included his soulmate's name. It would make it a thousand times easier to find them- HIM. Because Adam was a boy's name, and Shiro was fine with that even if old Mrs. Peters turned her nose up when she saw the boy walking down the street. But Shiro did feel lucky sometimes, lucky that his soulmate would be so easy to find. Even though he knew that things wouldn't end well...

 

It didn't click for Adam until he'd walked into his dorm room on his first day at the Garrison, mouth going faster than his mind as he introduced himself to his new roommate.

" _Hi, I'm Adam._ I'm your roommate," It was a solid introduction in his opinion. "You must be... Takashi."

The other boy's cheeks went a bright shade of pink as he smiled.

" _Actually, it's Shiro._ "

And then Adam realized that one day this boy would be apologizing to him... And it'd be the last thing he ever said.

 

"The Kerberos Mission is dangerous, Takashi. I'm just thinking about your health!"

"This is my dream, Adam! It's all I've ever wanted to do!"

"I know, believe me. But I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, Adam. I know. But I have to do this. _**I'm sorry.**_ "

Adam's heart broke in two every time he heard those words out of Shiro's mouth, every time he thought that this could be the last time, the last FIGHT.

~~Why did their words have to be an apology? Especially an apology left open? Knowing that one day he'd say sorry and never anything else- it made it so hard for him to hear those words.~~  

" _ **I'm sorry too.**_ "

Shiro visibly flinched, not even daring to look down at his arm, just running a nervous finger over the words. They both knew what it read. They both knew what this meant.

And yet neither of them could force another word from their mouths.

Not as Shiro slumped dejectedly on the couch.

Not as Adam grabbed his bag and fled the room.

And not as the rocket carried Shiro into space...

A journey they both knew he'd never return from.

 

Adam was over the pitiful looks after two years of it all. After two years of people seeing his words and remembering the Garrison teacher who'd once smiled and laughed and fought against all odds to do what he loved, Adam was sick of it.

Because he also knew that people saw the last words.

And he knew that they remembered the day that Adam stormed out of teacher's lounge, silent as stone, neither of them even daring to look at each other until the launch.

He was also sick of the guilt.

Because he should've told Keith.

Keith, who'd spent the year following the Kerberos launch obsessing over finding his "brother".

Keith, who'd vanished into the desert, searching for a family and history that was long gone.

Keith.

Who was probably dead now.

So to say that Adam wasn't thrilled to be woken up at 3am with a ringing doorbell and too many tests to grade was an understatement.

No doubt it was some unfortunate underclassmen being forced to ring his doorbell, and look at his words, and listen to the big kids say "His soulmate's last words were an apology."

But what he wasn't prepared for...

Was a shock of white fluffy hair.

A pinkened scar crossing the bridge of a familiar nose.

And a warm, almost cheeky smile.

" _Hi, I'm Shiro._ And I think I'm your soulmate."

* * *

 

_**Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane** _

" ~~Hi, I'm Adam"~~

~~"I'm sorry too"~~

_**Adam** _

" ~~Actually, it's Shiro"~~

~~"I'm sorry"~~

_"Hi, I'm Shiro."_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me if I got the exact words from Shiro and Adam's argument wrong or if I didn't "see it right", because I haven't seen the actual scene and am mostly going off of my interpretation of the dialogue/what I've been told in terms of what went down ~~which is actually that neither of them were "wrong", which I tried to display here~~.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the little fic and the fact that I tried to end it on a high note. May the gay carry you through the inevitable pain of Season 7, which premieres in... 74 hours.  
> Rest in pieces, Voltron fandom. Only 26 episodes until the ride ends. *peace*


End file.
